Through the eyes of the Titans
by AmricanIdiot999
Summary: Poems about events, through the eyes of the Titans.
1. Time's cut up to you

This one is dedicated to Raventhedarkgoddess. Always been there for me, will always be there for her.

Time's cut up to you  
You should've listened to me  
You were so close-minded  
You ignored me completely  
And now  
Time's cut up to you

When the others told you the same  
You turned back on all of us  
You didn't want to hear  
What we had to tell you  
Because you knew it was the truth  
Your obsession is  
Your greatest weakness  
And your greatest Strength  
And now  
Time's cut up to you

Now that she loves you  
And you two are married  
How are you going to deal with it?  
You know she hates it when you  
Have to do things your way, and no other way  
Can't you see?  
This obsession is killing her  
And now that she's gone  
You've only yourself to blame  
What'cha gonna do?  
Time's cut up to You

Raven's P.O.V. towards Robin


	2. Life hangs by a thread

Well, since this is going to be a collection of poems in the eyes of the Titans', all of the chapters are dedicated to Raventhedarkgoddess. Unless I specify someone different

Life hangs by a thread

Time ticks by  
Slowly at first  
Then  
At such a speed  
That it makes your mind  
Spin so fast  
It brings you to your knees  
And makes you wanna just  
End it all

As I sit here now  
Wringing my hands  
Wishing that  
All of this  
Pain, Misery, and Sadness  
Would just wash away  
Like the tide  
On a beach

I'm wishing you  
Would get better  
So I can stop wishing  
That every day  
Would be the day  
You would open your eyes  
And say  
"I love you."  
I realize just now  
That not one  
But two  
Lives hang by a thread

Raven's P.O.V. to Cyborg who, in this case, is in a coma, and won't wake up. Let's face it. I don't own the Teen Titan, and never will. R&R


	3. Storm, Earth, and Fire

This one is Robin describing his "last breath", as he faces innumerable odds.

Storm, Earth, and Fire.

Here I face my demise  
On this bloody battlefield  
Today may be the day  
In battle I will die

Raising my eyes  
I scan the masses  
For any sign of hope  
Out of this murderous host  
I resign myself to my fate  
And realize that I  
Just can't wait  
As the battle begins

My mind starts to spin  
My heart begins to beat  
Faster and Faster  
Adrenaline is rushing  
Weaving through the fallen  
I smile, blood on my hands  
The night falls down  
As the sun rises over the field  
It sees  
A host of enemies  
Slain, laid to rest  
And the one who put them all their  
The Storm, Earth, and Fire were witness to it all  
As I breathe my last.

'case you didn't see it before, Robin's P.O.V. on his last battle. Still don't own Teen Titans...


	4. With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

Dedicated to MimiKitty, because her story, Fate Intertwined was the inspiration for this story.

With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

It seems, no matter what I do  
I'm never good enough for you  
Don't you know?  
This is killing me  
Making me think  
That I'll never be good enough for anyone  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

All you ever do  
Is to try to put me down  
You never smile to me  
All you do is frown  
Makes me wonder  
Would you care if I drown?  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

As I close my eyes  
I can see your face  
Laughing at me  
Telling me  
"You'll never be at place."  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

I put so much trust in you  
But you treat me so horrible  
It's like I've got the flu  
I don't know how  
I survived all your abuse  
The pain, was unbearable  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

Lying broken and shattered on the floor  
My sobs echo into the night  
But you don't care  
You act as if  
This is all too funny  
Like I deserve every bit of this  
I bet you're loving this  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

Watching now  
As crying racks my body  
All this torture  
Is all Ungodly  
I'm wishing that  
You'd die, just as slowly as I did  
With Thoughts of Failure sinking in

Okay, from Raven's P.O.V. to her father, Trigon, who was in human form, and abusing her a lot. Inspired by MimiKitty's Fate Intertwined


	5. The Sinner

Okay, this one is for CyborgAndRaven4Ever, who gave me the push I needed. Thanks.

The Sinner

Fighting, clawing his way  
Trying to get through  
Trying to take over me  
Trying to unleash all my anger, and hatred  
  
The Sinner is near  
Sensing the fear  
Through my blackened memories  
He strikes out at me  
Lashes out at his own flesh and blood  
  
Because, he needs to  
In order to survive  
He has to feed  
On aggression, anger, fear, and hate.

Short, yes, but I kinda ran out of ideas half-way through. Raven's P.O.V. on how her father is, once again, trying to take control of her.


	6. Until the End

Okay, Raven's P.O.V. on how she won't give in to her father's temptations. And how she end her father's temptations.

Until the End

You won't break me  
I'll never give in  
I'll always fight  
Fight until the day you die  
Fight so that I can be free

You won't take me  
I will stand strong  
I will not be shaken  
I won't let you do to me  
What you did to my mother

Taking a deep breath  
I try to calm myself  
As he pushes for control  
I won't let him  
He won't take me alive

I try not the think of it  
Think of my only way to end it  
I can only think of what it would be like  
If he did control me  
As I take hold of the knife

It pushes into my skin  
It gleams, as if winking  
And I gaze around  
My room, one last time  
Until the End  
I fought. And won

Dis: I don't own the Teen Titans. WHY MUST I SAY THIS EVERYTIME?!?!??!?!!


	7. Waiting

Okay, just something I did as late night, waiting, waiting, always waiting.... Read and Review.

Waiting

It seems everyday  
I sit here and wait  
I wait for you to call  
Wait to see you  
Wait for you to come down

You never have  
Much to say  
I always have to start the conversation  
Why can't you just open up  
Just for me?  
Just for once?

Through all your flaws  
Through all the times  
You've snapped at me  
Through all these  
Inevitable fights  
I still love you

Everyone says  
You'll never have love  
Because you never will love  
But don't believe them  
We will challenge the world  
We will show them  
The true meaning of 'True Love'

From Cyborg to Raven. R&R. To Raventhedarkgoddess. Written at Midnight, so if it sucks, this is why.


End file.
